New Game
by Dolcetto
Summary: Es existierte eine Tatsache, die John Watson nicht leugnen konnte.  Jim Moriarty besaß die Gabe, einen vergessen zu lassen, was für ein sadistischer Psychopath er war.  Oft reichte schon sein Lächeln aus.
1. Chapter 1

Früher hatte Harry ihm oft gesagt, er wäre viel zu gut für diese Welt. Und John hatte über diese Aussage immer wieder gelacht.

Sie meinte auch, dass seine Freundlichkeit und Hilfsbereitschaft, John einmal das Genick brechen würde.

In gewisser Weiße, hatte sie auch Recht behalten.

Im Krieg hatte sich John um die Verwundeten gekümmert und wurde selbst angeschossen...

Will kannte John Watson schon seit dem Kindergarten, sie waren immer ein Herz und seine Seele gewesen.

Als sie schließlich auf das Gymnasium gingen, behauptete Will das John ein Masochist wäre.

Aber das hatte den Blonden recht wenig interessiert, selbst wenn Will damit Recht gehabt hätte.

Sie beide hatten sich perfekt ergänzt, denn Will war ein Sadist...

Jack hatte früher behauptet, John würde an einem Helfersyndrom leiden. Nach den Geschehnissen in Afghanistan, hatte er nie mehr etwas gegen Johns Veranlagung gesagt.

Nein, er war sogar sehr froh, dass John so war wie er war.

Denn John hatte ihm das Leben gerettet und dafür gesorgt, dass Jack zusehen konnte, wie sein Junge langsam groß wurde...

Selbst Mycroft hatte schon etwas über John gesagt. Es war kurz bevor Sherlock... Nein, an ihn wollte er jetzt nicht denken.

„Sie sind ein mutiger Mensch Dr. Watson, ein mutiger Mensch mit dem Hang zur Selbstzerstörung."

Und wenn John, sich an die vergangenen Monate zurückerinnerte, dann konnte er dem älteren Holmes nur zustimmen.

Wenn John niemanden hatte, der ihn verletzte und quälte, dann übernahm er selbst den Job.

John war nicht stolz auf sein Verhalten, aber er hatte es selbst nie richtig registriert. Er bemerkte es erst, als man ihn förmlich mit der Nase darauf stieß und dann war es auch schon zu spät.

Der blonde Ex-Soldat schloss für einen Moment seine Augen und genoss die Wärme, die ihm umschloss.

Er konnte den warmen Körper spüren, welcher sich gegen seinen Rücken presste.

Er spürte die Arme, welche ihn fest hielten und ihm etwas Geborgenheit schenkten, nur für wie lange noch?


	2. Chapter 2

Montag, den 23.02.2009

In dieser Nacht hatte John kein Auge zu getan, er war hellwach auf seinem Bett gelegen und hatte zur Decke hinauf gestarrt.

Sein Körper fühlte sich seltsam taub an.

Als Arzt wusste er, dass er unter Schock stand, er war wie in Watte gepackt, aber das interessierte ihn nicht.

Und irgendwie war er auch froh darüber.

Wenigstens musste er so nicht die Schmerzen seiner Gehirnerschütterung ertragen.

Anscheinend hatte es doch etwas Gutes, wenn man sich von einem Radfahrer umfahren ließ...

Stopp!

Abrupt endeten Johns Gedanken, er erlaubte sich nicht weiter zu erinnern, nicht weiter an die Geschehnisse zu denken, er wollte sich damit nicht auseinander setzten, er konnte es nicht.

Seufzend drehte sich der blonde Ex-Soldat auf die Seite und betrachtete sich selbst, in seinem, an der Wand angebrachten, Spiegel.

Seine blonden Haare waren vollkommen zerzaust und seine blauen Augen funkelten nicht mehr fröhlich, nein sie wirkten leer.

Mit einem leisen Schnauben riss sich John von seinem eigenen Spiegelbild los und sah dann zu seinem Wecker.

Exakt 3.00 Uhr morgens.

Er wartete, lauschte, hielt den Atem an.

Tick tack.

Die Sekunden verstrichen.

Tick tack.

Minuten vergingen.

Tick tack.

3.17 Uhr.

Keine Melodie ertönte, keine Klänge auf einer Geige.

Alles was John hören konnte, war das leise Knarzen des Holzschrankes.

Was hatte er auch erwartet?

Das die Geige alleine Bach für ihn spielen würde?

Oder, dass er zurückkommen...

Schluss! Aus!

Genervt fuhr sich John mit seiner Hand übers Gesicht.

Seine Bewegungen waren fahrig und langsam, als hätte er keine Energie mehr.

3.30 Uhr.

Warum wartet er?

Auf was wartete er?

Das etwas passierte?

Das lautes Klappern ihn aus seinem Zimmer locken würde?

Das der beißende Geruch von Rauch ihn in die Küche stürmen lassen würde?

Das Sherlock in sein Zimmer stürmen würde und ihm begeistert darauf hinweisen würde, dass es Zeit war, für ihn auf zu stehen, da sie einen neuen Fall hätten?

Sherlock.

Ein leises Wimmern entfuhr Johns Kehle.

Sherlock.

Er krümmte sich zusammen, versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

Er wollte sich verstecken, vor allem, vor der Zeit, vor den Leuten ja selbst vor der Wahrheit.

8.45 Uhr.

War er tatsächlich eingeschlafen?

John konnte es kaum glauben.

Ob es ihm besser ging?

Wohl kaum.

Mit noch halb geschlossenen Augen, schlug John seine Bettdecke zur Seite und stand auf.

Langsam schlurfte er in Richtung Bad, er musste sich fertig machen, er hatte noch eine offene Verabredung.

10.00 Uhr.

„Guten Tag.", mehr sagte John nicht, er lächelte auch nicht, nein, er hatte an die Tür geklopft, war eingetreten, hatte die junge Frau begrüßt und sich in den Sessel gesetzt.

Ellie hatte ihm nur zugenickt, eine kleine Notiz auf ihrem Block vermerkt und ihn angesehen.

John machte das Schweigen nichts aus.

Er saß einfach so da, und erwiderte Ellies Blick.

10.13 Uhr.

Folgte eine weitere Notiz. Im stillen fragte sich John, was seine Therapeutin wohl dachte.

Was schrieb sie sich auf?

Gab es überhaupt etwas, dass es wert war, erwähnt zu werden?

10.37 Uhr.

Räusperte sich Ellie.

„Wollen Sie darüber reden?", fragte sie leise mit ihrer sanften Stimme.

Ha!

Wäre John nicht so am Ende gewesen, dann hätte er sich darüber gefreut, dass er das Schweige-Duell gewonnen hatte.

Sonst war er es immer gewesen, der nachgegeben hatte und nachfragte.

Auch John räusperte sich und legte seinen Kopf schief.

„Ich denke, Sie werden alles schon in den Nachrichten gesehen haben."

Seine Stimme klang kratzig, was eigentlich kein Wunder war, wenn er den ganzen Tag nicht sprach.

„Nicht alles, und auch nur das, was sich die Reporter heraus gepickt haben. John, es geht hier um Sie, nicht um die anderen."

Dem konnte John nur zustimmen.

Natürlich ging es hier um ihn, warum sollte er denn sonst zur Therapie gehen?

„Ich weiß.", antwortete er.

„John.. Wenn es noch zu früh für Sie ist... Irgendwann müssen sie alles aufarbeiten.", begann Ellie erneut.

Zutiefst betrübt seufzte John und starrte aus dem Fenster. Es regnete, wieder einmal, na wenigstens passte sich das Wetter seinem Gefühlszustand an.

Und für einen kurzen Moment, schoss es John durch den Kopf, dass selbst der Himmel um den Verlust des einzigen Consulting Detektivs trauerte.

„Sie wollen wissen wie ich mich fühle?", leise und humorlos lachte John auf. „Ich habe gesehen, wie mein bester Freund, mein Mitbewohner, von einem Dach gesprungen ist. Ich habe Sekunden zuvor mit ihm telefoniert und er... er sagte mir, ich solle meinen Blick nicht abwenden.. Ich solle ihm zusehen.. Ich solle ihm beim sterben zusehen.." John merkte, wie seine Stimme immer brüchiger wurde, aber es interessierte ihn nicht. „Ich habe seine.. seine Leiche gesehen, in seine gebrochenen Augen geschaut...ich habe sein Blut an meinen Händen gehabt, ich habe nach seinem Puls gefühlt ich habe..."

John brach ab und fixierte Ellie mit seinen blauen Augen.

„Ich habe Menschen umgebracht. Natürlich, ich war im Krieg, es war unvermeidlich. Dennoch.. Ich habe getötet, Leben genommen... Sehr wahrscheinlich habe ich sehr.. sehr viele Familien zerstört, und all das fühlt... fühlt sich nicht so schlimm an wie... wie der Gedanke... Dass.. das .. Sherlock für immer tot ist."

Er hatte es ausgesprochen.

Er hatte es ausgesprochen, die ganze Woche über, hatte er sich geweigert und jetzt hatte er es ausgesprochen.

Es klang endgültig.

„Sherlock Holmes, mein bester Freund ist... er ist tot." Wieder lachte John und konnte es selbst nicht glauben.

„Er hat so viel gefährliches gemacht, ist so vielen auf die Füße getreten, er hat alles überlebt um was? Einfach so vom Dach zu springen?"

Ellie schwieg.

Sie machte sich eine weitere Notiz und schwieg weiter.

„Er meinte alles wäre ein Fake. Das es Sherlock Holmes, den Consulting Detektiv.. Niemals wirklich gab. Alles wäre eine Show, ein gut eingespieltes Theaterstück.."

Der Blick des Blonden schweifte ab und blieb wieder an der Fensterscheibe hängen.

„Und sie sind anderer Meinung?", fragte Ellie nach.

Langsam nickte John.

„Jedem anderen hätte ich geglaubt.. Aber.. Sherlock...", er riss seinen Blick vom Fenster weg und sah Ellie fest in die Augen.

„Sherlock zu erleben, wie er seine Fälle löste, wie er nachdachte wie er.. einfach er war.. Dass konnte man nicht Inszenieren, es war echt. Es fühlte sich echt an."

Sie verfielen wieder in Schweigen.

Es tat Ellie weh, den Ex-Soldat so sehen zu müssen. Ihr war es nicht entgangen, wie Johns Augen angefangen hatten zu funkeln, als er von seinem Mitbewohner gesprochen hatte.

Sherlock war so vieles für John gewesen und am meisten war er sein Ankerpunkt, sein Fels in der Brandung.

10.53 Uhr.

Ellie hatte noch ein paar Mal versucht, John zum Reden zu bewegen, aber der blonde Mann weigerte sich.

Er hatte alles gesagt und als er um 11 Uhr Ellies Zimmer verließ fühlte er sich weder besser, noch erleichtert.

Nein, ihm kam es so vor, als ob sich die Leere in ihm nur noch mehr ausbreiteten würde.


End file.
